New Recruits
by 321Technonote123
Summary: There are a few new recruits coming in both the Autobots and Decepticons' ways. Who are they? Where did they come from? What's their past like? Find out in this exciting new adventure!
1. Prologue

So, um... This is my new fanfic! But, please note that this is also my FIRST fanfic that I've wroten and it's a WIP.

Please just be kind to me. ;w; And Enjoy!

~Also, favorite this if you like it please. It really means a lot to me!

(P.S. Playlist can't talk normally, so he uses sound effects kinda like Bumblebee.)

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: These all might not be completely accurate, so please dun yell at me for this. D: Just comment or something if I made a mistake.<strong>

Decepticons: the 'bad guys'

Autobots the 'good guys'

mouthplate: something that covers the (Cybertronian) lips

processor: the Cybertronian brain

pedes: the Cybertronian feet

megacycle: roughly about 1.25 Earth hours

glossa: the Cybertronian tongue

klik: 5 Earth seconds

* * *

><p>"Normal Talk"<p>

_"Replacement of SFX"_

_*Thoughts*_

::Com link::

Air swirled quietly around the desert. Desert owls hooted in the silent night, gazing in their cactus homes. The stars flickered in the night. All was still.

Suddenly, a loud roaring sound echoed through the night. The stars were dimmed by smoke trailing a small spaceship. The spaceship was black with blue lights glowing on its side, looking as if were a giant data chip.

Inside the ship, half a dozen robots tried to piloted the shaking inferno with alarms blaring in their audio receptors. "I can't steady the ship! The fraggin' gravity is pulling it down too fast!" a small, blue, female-like robot hissed angrily.

The commander, a black robot with blue visors and a white mouthplate, turned away from the steering wheel for a second, beeping and clicking back at her. _"Hey, calm down! We'll make through this,"_ it bleeped back at the femme, trying to keep its sound effects calm-ish.

"Sorry, but I'm sort of a jumpy bot, if you haven't noticed," the blue robot snapped back at the commander, unlike itself.

The black mech glared behind its visors and turned back to the steering wheel. Besides it was a control panel with a monitor with alien writing flashing on it. _"Sparkie, Replay!"_ Two robots rushed up behind their commander. One of the two looked somewhat like a silver, robot dog with floppy ears. The other was a small, blue mech with yellow splattered on a few spots of him._ "Get Fireshard and Remix into the escape pods and go after them. We'll get of this scrapheap once you all of you guys are out."_

"Roger!" The small mech saluted while the dog-like robot barked in understanding the commander. Both of them dashed off to find their companions.

Playlist vented out a sigh . He heard some loud yelling and barking noises from where the Casseticons were. _*We're all going to be fine.*_

His thoughts were interrupted by Steeljolt. "Don't you think we should go now? We're pretty close to the ground, plus the Casseticons are all piled out."

Playlist was silent for a moment, gazing out of the windows in front of them. _"Yes,"_ he replied and started to poke a few buttons before leaving his post. Steeljolt did the same and hurried after her friend. Both of them scrambled into an escape pod, being squished together from such little space they had. Playlist was able to free a servo and poke a button to separate them from the flaming spaceship.

The two robots watched the spaceship burn into crisps with helpless eyes. Playlist turned away as much as he could. Steeljolt adjusted herself as best as she could so Playlist could move and so that she could watch the destruction of the ship. Even if Steeljolt was small, she could still make things cramped. Playlist leaned against a wall, trying to process all that was happening. "What do we do now?" Steeljolt asked, her gaze not flicking away from the flaming scene.

Before Playlist could answer, there was a loud boom. The ship had exploded. The escape pod twirled out of control in the sky. Steeljolt unsheathed her long claws from her digits, trying to cling to the wall. Playlist slammed into her with a loud clank. The violent shaking from the explosion knocked them both into stasis lock. They both fell onto Earth's ground without knowing.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" Playlist's vocalizer emitted a groaning sound. He was sure he was dead. But then he heard the voices again. "Wake _up!_"

Playlist's optics onlined. _"Wha- huh?"_ His blurry vision cleared up. His four Casseticons were gathered around him.

"You're awake!" Replay squealed happily. He glomped the black mech, with was rewared with a series of yelping and whining sound effects. He shrunk back. "Sorry, sorry!" he smiled.

_"Oh... My aching processor. Where's Steeljolt?"_ Fireshard gave off a growl and turned towards the motionless, blue femme. She was lightly colored with pink liquid from both herself and Playlist. The red, bear-like robot bounded over to her and started to lick some of the energon off her. Sparkie joined in as well.

"You two took quite a beating- but you'll be back to normal before ya know it!" Remix chirped in happily. Remix looked exactly like Replay, except his colors were the complete opposite of his brothers'. Where his brother was blue, we was red. He also had purple markings instead of yellow. The only thing that resembled that they were brothers was their neon blue optics, size, and exactly same frame.

Playlist moaned and slowly got up. _"Why didn't you guys get rattled as much?"_

"Well, we were farther away from the explosion."

_"True." _He noticed that there were several dents and scratched in him. He looked over at Steeljolt. She had the same effect, but she was in a worse condition. Remix and Replay steadied Playlist as he wobbled over to Steeljolt. He slowly bent down over her and snapped his digits in her face. _"Hey. Hey! Steeljolt, wake up!"_

Steeljolt stirred a bit. It took a few shakes for her optics to online. "Eh?" Steeljolt looked up. "Is that you, mom?" She asked playfully. She put on a weak smile before giving out a groan. "Ugh. Where are we?" she asked as Playlist put a jarnec around her to help her up to her pedes.

"We're in a desert," Remix replied sadly, helping his comrades up with all his might.

"Still? Even with the blast and all, we're STILL in the desert?" the small femme huffed. She usually got grumpy when something bad happened to her or her friends.

"Apparently so."

Steeljolt let out an irritated growl. "And we have nearly no supplies to heal us. All the medical supplies were on the ship."

_"Hey, calm down. Have you forgotten that I have stuff with me AND you also have some as well?"_ Playlist set Steeljolt down beside the pod and pulled a few medical instruments out of subspace and started to repair Steeljolt.

"Sorry, it's just... That was pretty much our only hope of getting around. We also lost our ship- well, your ship. Wasn't that your first ship?"

_"Yeah. I'm kinda sad that it had to blow up. I did like, after all. But the past is that past and there's nothing we can do about it."_ Playlist smiled weakly behind his mask.

"You're right. I'm still mad at those Decepticons, though." Steeljolt shifted a bit to get in a more comfortable position.

_"Maybe some music will help you calm down,"_ Playlist offered.

"You're too kind," Steeljolt smiled in a playful tone. Playlist chuckled at her and turned on some music. She twitched occasionally, trying not to dance to the music.

"Hey, what do we do?" Remix interrupted them.

Playlist looked at the tiny mech for a second before turning back to Steeljolt, beeping. _"Sparkie, stay here. Go patrol around and look for the ship. See if anything can still be used anf bring it back to me. Keep alert for alien life forms. If you find any, remember to use your holoforms. Also, keep a look out for any bots. Decepticons still might be lurking around. I also heard rumors that some Autobots were here. Now, go."_

And with that, Playlist's three Casseticons scrambled away. Steeljolt chuckled as they ran away. "When did you ever become Starbot?" she chided in playfully.

_"Well, she is sorta 'away', as well as the rest of the Speed Strikers. There, now you're pretty much all patched up."_ Playlist pulled away from his friend and wiped his helm. He plopped backwards, tired.

"Thanks." She got up slowly and stretched, careful not to hurt herself. She then shuffled over to Playlist and started to pound the dings and dents out of him the best she could. "Remind me again why the Speed Strikers were seperated."

_"Well, it was a few megacycles back, so it might take me a bit to remember. Um, lets see... Now I remember! The Speed Strikers were all together on a mission. We were tracking down a Decepticon group- I can't remember the name of the group. We stumbled upon the base and apparently there were more bots in the organization than we thought. We were going to retreat, but Starbot was accidentally caught by a guard. The alert sounded and then there was this vicious battle. In the middle of the fight, there was this explosion. When I woke up, I remember being in an alley. The Casseticons apparently tracked you down and then brung me back to me. The bad thing was that we could never find out what happened to Gravitybreaker or Starbot. I remember we searched for the base and just about every place on Cybertron for them, but we kept on getting dead ends, so we assumed that the Decepticons either captured them and flew them off world, or they left. So, we started to look for the most possible planets the Decepticons or the others would have gone. We tried several planets, but then we heard that there were a lot of Autobots and Decepticons located on Earth, so that's why we headed here. Apparently, we met with a Decepticon ship ourselves, so this is why we're stuck in the middle of nowhere."_

"Right, now I remember. I guess we were catching a nova at a time," Steeljolt laughed.

_"Haha, yup!"_ Playlist made a laughing noise.

"Here you go! You're good as new! Almost." Steeljolt helped Playlist up to his pedes. "And don't think I forgot about you," Steeljolt said, turning to Sparkie, who was all but forgotten.

Sparkie snapped up from his blank gaze, his optics hidden by his visors. He wagged his tail happily and barked. Steeljolt giggled at him and pulled out a metal stick that was carved into a bone. Sparkie immediately dropped into a crouched with his tail wagging in the air and his glossa out in a playful matter. Steeljolt chucked the bone. Sparkie dashed after it with a tremendous amount of speed. He came back to Steeljolt with his tail wagging wildly.

Playlist watched the two, emitting chuckling and laughing noises that he had recorded or downloaded. Once Sparkie had gotten tired, Steeljolt and Sparkie returned over to Playlist and waited for Fireshard, Remix, and Replay to return. _*Maybe things will turn out good after all. Hopefully,*_ Playlist pondered, trying not to raise his hopes.

It wasn't until about two cycles later that the group of Casseticons were back, empty handed. Playlist frowned underneath his mouthplate. _"Get some recharge. All of you. You're going to need it. I'll be up in the first shift, Sparkie the second, and Fireshard the third."_ And with that, they five Autobots snuggled up with each other behind the pod, grateful for recharge.

Playlist watched the stars in the sky, his visor slightly illuminating the sky. _*It's been forever since there has been a night with no battles, running, or fear. The Speed Strikers always had to be battling or running from something. Even if we were faster and just as tricky as them, the Decepticons would always somehow find us. Thank Primus for nights like these.*_

His thoughts were interrupted by Sparkie nudging his servo. His hidden face looked down at his dog and he smiled behind his mask. He pet Sparkie for a few kliks before dragging himself over to his temporary team that he'd temporarily lead. When he sat down behind the rock, he was met by something twitching by him. He looked down to see Steeljolt flicking a pede in her sleep with a large smile curved into her lip components. She was probably dreaming about running through some place with nothing to be afraid of, he guessed.

Playlist snuggled up against the pod. He gazed up at the stars. The last thing he saw before slipping into recharge was the stars.


	2. Strangers

I'm just gonna warn you now, this is LONG chapter. Also, please be nice to me if you comment or whatever. This is my first fanfic I've ever published, so if there are errors please just _KINDLY _state them. I'll edit them.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I might have missed something or made a mistake with these, but please just kindly tell me what's missingwrong.**

Vambrace: armor for the forearm (elbow to wrist)

Servo: A limb equivalent to a human hand

Mouthplate: something that covers part of the face (nose to chin)

Jarnec: armor covering the arms

Chestplate: Armor covering the chest area

Epauliere: Armor covering the shoulder area

Pedes: Also known as 'stabilizing servos', balancing structure, equivalent to the human foot

Glossa: sensory array, equivalent to a human tongue

Klik: 1 Cybertronian second

Nanoklik: roughly about 1 Earth minute or second

* * *

><p>"Normal Talk"<p>

"Fast-talk"

_"Replacement of SFX"_

_*Thoughts*_

::Com link::

* * *

><p>~~*~~: Different place and time<p>

*****: Same time, or close to the same time, but different place/character(s)

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"<p>

Playlist winced as something tapped continuously on his visors. He flicked the thing away and rolled over onto his side. _"Go away!"_ he beeped.

"Hey, c'mon! It's morning already and the rest of the gang is already online."

_"Oh... Fine!"_ Playlist's optics onlined and he turned up to the figure that was knocking on him. Steeljolt was sitting on top of him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi! Get enough sleep?" she asked in a playful tone, knowing that he didn't.

_"Frag these Earth customs,"_ Playlist hissed as he groggily got up, his body slowly onlining itself.

Steeljolt got off him and looked down at her vambrace. "Actually, you slept until 2:16 PM, according to Earth. So... You would actually be one of the people who sleep until-."

_"Shut up,"_ Playlist snapped at her unexpectedly.

Steeljolt blinked in surprise and then narrowed her eyes with a frown on her lip components. "Shutting up."

_"Sorry."_

"It's okay. I'm used to it." The small femme-bot snickered to herself, remembering some things her big brother would say to her. "Oh, and I forgot to mention that Fireshard and Replay were patrolling around. They left about an Earth hour ago."

Playlist nodded. _"Ok. Once they get back, we can-."_ We was interrupted by metal clanking. Playlist and Steeljolt looked over at Replay and Fireshard, running as fast as their little legs could take them.

"Hey! Hey! Guess what! We found a place to make energon! Isn't that great?" Replay yelled over to them, half skipping, half running.

"Energon?!" Remix jumped in, sitting on Sparkie. "Where?" he asked, hopping off of Sparkie and flailing over to his brother.

"There's a factory near here!"

"OH MY PRIMUS! Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Steeljolt giggled at the two rambling on. "They act like girly femmes who just got a new paintjob," she whispered into Playlist's audio receptors.

_"Heh. True."_ Playlist couldn't help but play a chuckling recording.

"I wonder how they'd act if I put some make up on them," she joked, trying to stop herself from bursting out and laughing.

_"Don't."_

"They'd look pretty!"

_"DON'T."_

"It'd be funny."

_"Not right now."_

"Party pooper." Steeljolt nudged her best friend's epauliere playfully.

Playlist frowned underneath his mouthplate and looked away with jarnecs crossed. _"Am not,"_ he beeped.

"Am too."

Playlist vented out a sigh. _"Hey, HEY!"_ He snapped his digits to get the brothers' attentions. As soon as he did, a ordered for Replay and Fireshard to lead them.

"On it!" Replay smiled. Fireshard gave a huff and turned away, wagging his round tail. Both of them marched playfully towards the factory.

As soon as the four Autobots were near the factory, they started to hear screams and yelling from it. All of them scrambled up to the edge of a cliff and watched the scene. "Fraggin' Decepticons," hissed Steeljolt. "They got to the factory first!"

Nearly all of the Decepticons were collecting energon. Only four of the bots weren't. Three of the Decepticons were chasing humans off, hissing commands at them. They all looked exactly alike, except for their paintjobs. The last Decepticon was a large, silver mech who watched the progression of the energon cubes being filled.

"I-Is that... Megatron?!" Remix whimpered.

"I see Starscream!" Replay shouted out.

Playlist wrapped his servos around the two. _"Shh! Be quiet! They could hear us,"_ the black mech hissed into their audio receptors. They both squeaked their understandings, their statement being muffled by Playlist's long digits. He let them go and shrunk back behind the cliff.

"We need to stop them! Their being bullies to the humans! Also, they're taking out energon!" Steeljolt growled.

_"Well, it's actually the humans' energon,"_ Playlist stated out. _"But, you are right about them being rude to the humans."_

Remix and Replay shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, what do we do?" Replay frowned. "We can't take on ALL those Decepticons AND win."

Playlist played a 'hmmm' sound effect. It was replaced with what sounded like a light bulb being light up. _"Maybe, but we have to at least try! We just might be all that stands in front of the Decepticons. We need to act now and-"_

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your speech and all, but we're still not gonna win," Steeljolt interrupted. "I mean, seriously, they're bigger and stronger than us! What chance do we have against them?" Steeljolt slumped against a rock.

Playlist stood there for several seconds. _"Party pooper."_

Steeljolt blinked once. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Her lip components curved into an impressed smile. She got no response from Replay, so she assumed that he meant a 'yes'. Steeljolt slid over to him. "Okay, so, how are we gonna do this?"

_"By stealth. We'll split up into three groups. Fireshard and Sparkie will be in one group and Replay and Remix will be in another. You and I are gonna be patrolling for the bigger bots. Replay and Remix will look for any humans and get them out WITHOUT blasting them and scaring them off. Sparkie and Fireshard will tackle any of the weaker bots."_

"Okie dokie!" Remix and Replay answered at the same time.

"_Well, now or never."_ Playlist turned to Steeljolt and was about to bark at her to transform, but she had already down so. Her alternative mode was a small, Cybertronain racecar. Her legs attached to the side of the actual car part, looking like boosters. She had small tires fitting under the small racecar, that would've seemed normal if she were bigger.

Playlist opened up his chestplate, ordering his Casseticons to transform and get inside him without any verbal commands. Playlist transformed into a radio, shrinking down to size to fit inside Steeljolt's small ALT mode. "And we're off!" Steeljolt rumbled her engine and slid off the steep slopes, spikes unsheathing behind her tires to help her grip the ground.

"Optimus! Decepticons sighted!"

The big blue mech trotted over to the security director, Prowl, who was watching the monitor flashing from the Decepticons shooting things. "Where?"

"Factory Helen," Prowl replied.

"Hmm... Who all is currently off-duty?" Optimus' optics flicked from the monitor to Prowl.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl, Slag, Sludge, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Hound, Mirage, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Springer, and Skyfire." Prowl turned away from the monitor and looked back at Optimus.

Optimus was silent for a few moments, thinking of who he should bring and who he shouldn't. "How many Decepticons are there?"

"13. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Motormaster, Drag Strip, Dead End, Wildrider, and Breakdown."

"Ah. Bring in Ironhide, Ratchet, Grimlock, Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Hound, Mirage, The twins, and Skyfire."

"Yes sir."

Soon, everyone was gathered in the command center. "Me, Grimlock, want to know what this about!" the Dinobot leader snorted impatiently.

"Yes, me, Slag, want to know too!"

"Ah want t' knows whats goin' on as well. Ah've ben achin' for some Decepticreeps t' punch."

"It seems that the Decepticons are raiding a factory. We need to stop them," the Autobot leader replied calmly. "Ratchet," he turned towards the white and red ambulance, "ready the Medbay. We may be coming back with injuries."

The medic nodded.

"Skyfire, transform." The gigantic Autobot did as he was told. "Everyone, in!"

Everyone, other than Ratchet, piled into the ship with glowing optics. Before they left, Optimus ordered Ratchet to man the hold. Prowl poked in the cordinances into Skyfire's monitors and they set off.

The Autobots arrived to the factory. Skyfire landed about a quarter of a mile away from the factory. Shots were already being fired when they landed, but not at Skyfire or the other Autobots. It was coming from the factory.

Optimus hopped out of Skyfire, along with everyone else. Skyfire transformed and looked down at the factory. "Surely, the Decepticons would have known we were here by now," the large, white mech stated.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to realize we're here," Sideswipe pondered out loud.

"Me, Grimlock, just want to bash Decepticons!" Grimlock roared eagerly.

"It is rather strange that the Decepticons have already started firing. We should investigate further," Prowl suggested.

"Indeed, Prowl. Transform and roll to the battle!" Optimus ordered before transforming to a semi-truck and rolling off to the factory, being followed by his troops. They arrived quickly at the factory. "Transform. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, go with Bumblebee and look for Decepticons on the right side of the factory. Bluestreak, Smokescreen, Hound, Mirage, go to the left side of the factory. Ironhide, Prowl, stay with me. Skyfire, get us a hawkeye's view of the factory. Dinobots, look for Decepticons."

"Me, Grimlock, don't need orders from Optimus!" Grimlock snorted, already knowing what to do.

"Good, then does everyone else understand? Good. Then spread out." Everyone did as was told and spread out in their groups.

"Ack! Get off, Autofool!" Starscream hissed, flailing his servos around his back, trying to get a grip of the Autobot piercing into his armor. He often took steps backs to avoid Playlist's staff, also to try to reach for his gun that was taken away from him. Each time he tried to move towards his gun, he was always slammed away from it.

"Aw, it really has been a long time since we fought, hasn't it?" Steeljolt asked, her voice tinted with mock hurt.

"What do you mean by that?" hissed the Decepticon military commander, still trying to get his servos on the tiny femme while dodging the staff.

"Well, you DID forget our names, so, here, let me remind you what they were," snickered the femme coldly. She let go and slipped off of Starscream before he could fling her off himself. Starscream whirled around to snatch up Steeljolt and her sword, but he was bashed in the back with Playlist's staff.

"Give me that, you filthy- ACK!" Starscream was cut off by something cutting through him. He held his right epauliere, growling. He turned around to face Steeljolt, but he was, again, cut off by the staff smashing into him.

_"I suggest you don't do that,"_ Playlist smirked underneath his mouthplate.

"What do you suggest I don't do? Slag you to pieces?" hissed the military commander, grabbing another gun from subspace and pointing it at Steeljolt's armet. He glared back at a frozen Playlist. "I'll also slag you to pieces." Starscream popped open part of him to reveal several missiles neatly tucked in him.

Steeljolt froze in her spot, a bit surprised by the sudden gun to her helm. She stood there for several seconds before grinning.

_"You really think you can offline us with such primitive weapons?"_ Playlist taunted, his optics flicking over to Steeljolt, knowing what she was about to do.

"'PRIMITIVE WEAPONS'?! I'll show you 'primitive weapons', you filthy dirtkisser!" Starscream pointed the gun at Playlist. Before he could fire, something slammed into his helm, knocking him out.

Steeljolt stood behind him, a guitar in her hand. "I love my sword so much," she smiled as widely as she could.

_"I have to admit, Optimus DID give you an awesome weapon,"_ Playlist agreed.

"Well, it was actually Optimus who turned me into the Ninjabot Academy, but, yea, it still is an awesome weapon." Steeljolt studied the guitar for a moment, gently sliding a digit across it. She flicked the guitar up in the air and it transformed into a sword only a fifth smaller than Steeljolt. "It can transform into a sword, two katanas, or, best of all, a guitar!"

_"I wonder where Sensei got it. It was probably pretty expensive."_

"Me too, but we still have more Decepticons to frag up. C'mon!" Steeljolt rushed off, Playlist just barely keeping up, even if he was pretty fast.

"Hey, look at this!" Mirage exclaimed. He pointed to Starscream limp on the floor. Colors still were on him, indicating that he was online.

"I wonder who did this," Hound said, kneeling over Starscream's body.

"I could've been the Dinobots! They are pretty fierce. But, then again, there aren't any bitemarks or anything. So, maybe it was Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker! The twins are pretty fierce when it comes to battling, but maybe it wasn't them. It also could've been Optimus, Prowl, and Ironhide! They're the fiercest of them all and-."

"Shh!" hissed Smokescreen, putting a servo over the gunners' lip components. "Shut up! You could give our position away!"

"Shutting up," Bluestreak said as soon as he was given the chance to speak again.

Hound and Mirage chuckled goodheartedly at the brothers and turned back to Starscream. "The cuts are clean," Mirage stated, running a digit down a scratch.

"We should probably report this back to Prime as soon as we see him." Hound shifted a bit uncomfortable at the sight of Starscream's battered body.

"Maybe, but we should keep on going to see if we find anything else." Mirage got up and flicked the energon off his digits.

"Okay, let's go. C'mon, guys!" Hound turned around to Bluestreak and Smokescreen glaring at each other. They stopped as soon as they heard their names and followed Hound and Mirage.

The bots quickly stumbled across a trail of energon. The liquid trailed into two paths. One of the paths led to Ramjet, who was also battered and knocked out. The other trail led to Dirge and Thrust. Dirge's vambrace had a large slit in it, which was bleeding quite a bit. The four mechs hid behind a power supply and watched the two jets look around frantically.

"We know you're out there! Show yourselves!" snarled Thrust.

The four bots exchanged glances. "Are they talking to us?" Bluestreak whispered to anyone.

"I dunno," Hound shrugged.

"C'mon out! You can't hide forever," growled Dirge.

"Should we show ourselves?" Hound asked, looking at Mirage.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see if their talking about us." Mirage faded away into the air and stalked forward.

"Those two are pretty tricky," Thrust said in a low voice to his brother. "Also, I think one of them is a femme-bot. I wonder if she'll come home with us."

Wait- those two? There were three or four mechs in each group, not two. And also, a FEMME-bot? This was starting to get really fishy.

"Shut up! Can't you see how heavily I'm leaking? That 'femme' just cut a giant sliver in my jarnec. So just zip it, will you?" snapped Dirge, obviously angry at the newcomers.

"Yeah, but still. She is really pretty, even if she's an Autobot."

"You only saw a glimpse of her!"

"But-."

"Just... Shut up. But, if it is a femme-bot, I'm gonna say she will be pretty. All femmes are pretty after all."

"Heh. Yeah."

"I'm still mad at her though. I'm gonna see if they'll show up again."

"Maybe they ran off! Autobots weaklings, after all."

"True, but I still want to get my servos on whoever scratched me." Dirge vented in a deep breath and bellowed it out, yelling, "COME ON OUT, MUDSLOGGERS!"

Mirage put his servos on his audio receptors, trying to hold in a whimper from his audio receptors ringing. He dashed away back to the group and made himself reappear.

"Well, what'd you find out?" Smokescreen asked.

"Apparently, there's another group here, some group that Optimus didn't assign."

"Wai, what do you mean by that? Is it a good group? A bad group? A weird group? A big group? A-?"

"BLUE!" Smokescreen snapped.

"Sorry, sorry!" Bluestreak whimpered.

"Get out here, dustkickers! We know you're there!" Dirge yelled once more.

"You want me to come out? Fine!" a voice snapped back at him. A figure tapped on the two Coneheads.

Thrust and Dirge whirled around with guns raised. They froze, blushing, as they looked down at a small, blue femme-bot. Dirge shook himself and glared at her. "So, you're the one who cut my jarnec!" he hissed.

"Oh, please. What could little, ol' me do to such big, strong bots?" the femme asked, mock in her voice.

"Don't give me that!" he snarled. He lunged at her. The femme steepped sideways, holding one of her pedes out. "GAWK!" The bigger bot tripped over her pede clumsily.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Thrust, ignoring his brother.

"The name's Steeljolt," the femme-bot replied, giving a courteous bow with mock respect.

Thrust narrowed his optics at her, half confused and half angry. "Well, that's Dirge and I'm Thrust. And we're gonna kick your skidplates all the way back to where you came from."

"Well, that's not very far from here, so I dunno what the point of that would be," Steeljolt snickered at them.

"We're still gonna kick your skidplates," growled Dirge, getting up. Both of them stood on either side of her.

"Try me," sneered Steeljolt.

"We should help her," Smokescreen whispered.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The four mechs stepped out of hiding. Before they rushed up to help her, they froze and saw Thrust and Dirge running into each other. "ACK!"

Steeljolt was leaning up against a tank, a big grin on her face. "I thought you said you'd kick my skidplates," she laughed.

The brothers untangled themselves and rushed back over to her. "GET OVER HERE, AUTOBOT!" snarled Dirge.

Steeljolt watched them come with a big grin on her face. She flipped off to the side, laughing at them when they slammed into the tank. They turned around again, their optics narrowed into slits. "Don't you dare move," Thrust growled.

Steeljolt shrugged. "Okay," she replied, confidence in her voice. The brothers rushed at her again, but this time she slid under Dirge and jumped up onto an oil tank. She looked back at them, sticking her glossa out at them with a wide grin.

"Stop toying with us! It's better if you just give up and save us the trouble," grunted Thrust.

"Hey, good idea!" Steeljolt jumped off the tank and padded up to them.

"Wait, what?" The two jets stood there with utter dumbstruck.

_*What is she doing?*_ Mirage thought with his helm slightly cocked. He noticed a shadowy figure creeping up behind the two jets.

"All you had to do was ask," she grinned, mischief sparkling in her optics. "Oh, and there's something behind you."

"Wha-?" Something struck Dirge in the back of his helm, causing him to fall motionless on the ground. Thrust shrieked in surprise and looked down at Playlist. Thrust was about to grab him, but was thrown off his pedes. He looked over, seeing the two stalking forward.

"Wait, but y-you two are Au-Autobots. Y-You wouldn't kill me, w-would you?" he asked.

_"Of course not!"_ Thrust sighed in relief. _"We'd only knock you out."_

"What?" Steeljolt jumped on the bigger Decepticon and pulled out a wire. "You littttttlllllllleeee..." His optics offlined and his helm fell limply onto his chestplate.

Steeljolt waited for a few kliks for him to move, but, seeing as he didn't, she pulled off him and turned towards Playlist, giving him a thumbs up and a grin. Playlist gave her a thumbs up as well, smiling behind his mouthplate.

"Oh my Primus," a voice interrupted them. Playlist and Steeljolt whirled around surprised to see the four mechs standing in front of them.

"Wha..." Steeljolt blinked, dumbfounded.

_"So, there really are Autobots here,"_ Playlist beeped.

"GAWCK!" Ironhide and Grimlock tumpled over each other. "Watch it!" he snarled at the Dinobot leader.

"Me, Grimlock, say you watch it!" the Dinobot snapped back.

"Calm down, it was an accident," Prowl cut in before they both could start going at it.

Ironhide grumbled flatly and glared at Grimlock. Grimlock returned the glare with smoke trailing out of his smell receptors.

_*Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this job.*_ Optimus Prime facepalmed himself and slowly slid his servo down his mouthplate. "Grimlock, did you find any Decepticons?"

"Me, Grimlock, no find Decepticon, but me, Grimlock, find Casseticons." Swoop swept down and dropped two Casseticons at their feet. "Me, Grimlock, say these puny Casseticons."

"Hey, we're not puny!" Remix snapped.

"Yea, and we're not-! Get you're slagging pede out of ma face!" Replay growled. The two Casseticons rolled around, trying to figure out who's parts were who's.

Optimus sighed and crouched down. He helped the two untangle themselves. "Who are you two?" he asked calmly.

"Well, we're Autobots. I'm Remix," replied the red and purple, glaring over at his brother.

"I'm Replay," the blue and yellow said, adding a fancy bow while ignoring his brother.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. That is Prowl, Ironhide, and the Dinobots: Grimlock, Swoop, and Slag." He pointed to each one of them as he said their names.

"Well, that's a bit harsh, don't ya think," Replay asked to nobody in particular as soon as he heard Slag's name. Slag snorted at them. _*Wait, did he say he was the leader of the Autobots?*_

"What brings you here?" Prowl asked.

"Well, my idiot brother, Replay, and Fireshard discovered this factory about two megacycles ago. He said he found stuff to make energon here. When we came to the place, we found Decepticons raiding the factory, so the six of us-."

"Wait a nanoklik. Did you say that there were SIX of you?" Prowl asked, cocking his helm.

"Yeah- but not all of us are Casseticons. There's us two, another pair of Casseticons, and then the last two are just regular bots," Replay bugged in.

"And who are these 'bots'?" Optimus asked.

"There's Steeljolt, a femme, and then Playlist, our 'dad," Remix spoke up, twitching his digits in the air to show meaning. "And then there's Sparkie, our dog, and Fireshard, the bear."

"Ah. I see," Optimus said, standing up and looking away. _*I remember those names from somewhere.*_ "Well, shall we go see where these bots are?"

"Sure! Right away!" _*Anything for a Prime,*_ Remix thought.

Several snaps and barking sounds came from behind one of the factory's power supplies. "That didn't sound good," Bumblebee whimpered, trying to be brave and not hide behind the Lamborghini twins.

"No, no it didn't," Sideswipe frowned. They poked their helms around the corner to see Ravage, Laserbeak, and Rumble trying to hold off two other Casseticons.

"Get off, you mangy mutt!" Rumble snarled, trying to throw off a big, dog-like Casseticon. The dog snarled and snapped at his epauliere. The other Casseticon was bigger than the dog. He was busy roaring and swiping at Ravage and Laserbeak to notice the four bots who were in front of him.

Sideswipe rushed up and stopped Ravage from jumping onto the bear and slammed him down. Ravage yowled in pain and scampered off. "Hey, wait! Where ya goin'?" Rumble shouted over to the panther before yelping in pain as well. The silver Casseticon snapped viciously onto Rumble, snarling. Rumble's arms transformed and he slammed on of them into the dog's chestplate.

It yelped and rolled back at Sunstreaker's and Bumblebee's pedes, who were just charging out. Rumble took the opportunity to run after Ravage. Laserbeak followed him, shooting at the bear as he fled with Rumble. The Casseticon snorted and turned away, its flank leaking energon. The bear padded over to the dog, grunting something.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee padded towards the two Casseticons. Fireshard snarled at them as they approached, a wild flash in his optics. "Hey, it's okay. We won't hurt you or your friend," Sideswipe smiled, holding a servo out for the bear to sniff.

The bear looked at the servo for a couple seconds before cautiously sniffing it. He grunted and turned away to the wounded dog. "Where'd you learn that trick?" Sunstreaker huffed causally.

"I saw it on human TV," he boasted.

"When do you ever watch that?"

"..." Sideswipe stayed silent, his faceplate slightly red from embarrassment. He looked down over at the dog. "Poor puppy," he frowned, ignoring his twin. He gently slid a digit on the dog, feeling how smooth the dog was. _*It seems like something beat you up even before you were wounded.*_ Sideswipe stopped and scratched the dog behind its audio receptors.

The dog wagged his tail a bit and pressed deeper into Sideswipe's servos. The bear huffed and got in the way of the two, wanting attention too. Sideswipe did the same with the metal bear and then turned back to the dog. He slowly started to wrap his servos around it. Then a growl split through his audio receptors. The bear was glaring at him with bared denta. "I don't think the bear likes you," snickered Sunstreaker, his jarnecs crossed.

"Shut up," Sideswipe growled. He turned over to the bear and smiled at it. The bear looked over him to his friend and then back to Sideswipe and stopped growling. His faceplate turned back to normal. Sideswipe sighed and picked up the dog carefully. The three mechs left with the wounded bear and dog and padded away off to find Prime.

"Lord Megatron." Megatron looked behind him over to Soundwave. "What are you going to do about the Autobots?"

Megatron narrowed his red optics. A cold grin flashed up on his face. "I'm going to kill them. Every last one of them- but after I kill Optimus and the two new Autobots."

"Lord Megatron, there are actually six new Autobots. There are four Casseticons- a dog, a bear, and two mechs- and two warriors- a femme and a mech. Rumble reported that he hurt the dog in the chestplate, so it should have some trouble getting energon flowing through it. He also reports that Laserbeak and Ravage wounded the bear. The other Autobots are a different story."

Megatron growled and turned away from Soundwave. "Crush every last Autobot."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"What's that sound?" Steeljolt asked. She looked up to see Megatron and Soundwave flew to the ground in front of them.

"WE'RE SCREWED!" Bluestreak shrieked. He was silenced when Smokescreen put his servos over his lip components.

"Yes," the Decepticon leader hissed out. "You are screwed. I would run while you still have the chance."

_"Like we'd run from the likes of you,"_ Playlist bleeped.

"Err, actually-."

_"Shh."_

"'Kay."

"Well, if you won't run, then prepare to be destroyed." Megatron lifted up his gun and pointed it at the four bots.

"Not so fast, Megatron!" Megatron stopped in his tracks and turned towards the voice.

"Optimus! How good it is to see you," Megatron mocked. "So, I see you have all your minions to do your work for them."

_*Optimus?*_

"These are no minions, Megatron," Optimus scowled. "These are warriors who fight for the Autobot cause."

"They should know better."

Playlist nearly laughed at that but kept silent.

Both of the leaders got into battle stances. Everyone padded back to the sidelines.

"This could get a bit frisky," Steeljolt whispered.

_"Agreed."_

Optimus and Megatron stood in their battle stances for several minutes, watching for who would make the first move. Megatron's optics lip components twitched into a cruel smile. "I'd stay, but there are more important matters I have to attend to." Megatron transformed into a gun and landed in Soundwave's servos.

"Look out!" Several shots were fired from both Autobot and Decepticon. As soon as Soundwave was sure he had put enough holes in the Autobots (and enough in himself), he flung the gun in the air, having it transform back to Megatron. Both of the Decepticons retreated, snapping at the warriors to come.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked, turning towards the warriors. Hound's left epauliere was bleeding badly. Bluestreak's door wings had a hole in them, along with his chestplate.

"There are a few wounds, but everyone is accounted for, Optimus," Prowl replied, brushing some dust off himself.

"Good, then-."

"Wait, wait, wait. YOU'RE Optimus? Optimus PRIME?" Steeljolt cut in.

The Autobot leader nodded with his helm slightly cocked. "Yes...?"

Steeljolt stood there, dumfounded. She zipped up to him, babbling on, talking as fast as Blurr, if not faster. "Holy Primus! Optimus! I-remember-that-time-when-you-saved-me-and-Playlist-from-all-those-Decepticons! Remember-that? Oh, and-I-also-remember-when-you-. MPH!"

Steeljolt was cut off by Playlist's long digits wrapping around her lip components. _"Shh! You could... yea."_ He didn't finish what he was saying, a bit too shy to say the rest in front of all the staring Autobots.

"Sorry."

"So that is where I remember your names," Optimus said, gripping his mouthplate.

Steeljolt was about to say something, but was cut off by another voice. "Looks like we missed quite a party." Everyone turned their attention to Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and the two animal-like Casseticons.

Almost immediately, both of the Casseticons jumped away from the three warriors and bounded towards Playlist, tackling him to the ground and covering him with licks. _"Gah! Get off! I-. GAHAHAHAHAH! D-Don't- ha- don't like there,"_ Playlist pleaded, trying not to laugh as the two Casseticons started to lick him in sensitive spots.

"Somebots look happy," Steeljolt giggled.

"You found a femme?!" Sideswipe squealed, his optics wide open and his face flushing, along with Sunstreaker's.

"Slag, you, we found a femme, and don't go trying to-." Prowl stopped as soon as he noticed the two warriors already close up to her.

"Hey there. What's sizzlin'?" Sunstreaker purred.

Steeljolt gave him a weird look. "What does that mean?"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged glances for a moment. "It means: what's up."

"Oh..." Steeljolt's face turned blank.

Sideswipe frowned. "You've never heard of that expression before?"

Steeljolt slightly shook her head. "No..."

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Bumblebee. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but shouldn't we be 'rolling out' by now?"

"Ah, hm, yes," Prime hummed. "But before we do that, are you six wanting to side with the Autobots?"

"Frag, yea!" Steeljolt grinned widely, her optics sparkling with content.

_"No use standing around here."_

::Skyfire, transform. We are going to be coming back with a few of new recruits.:: Optimus reported.

::Yes, sir!:: Skyfire replied eagerly.

"It seems your leading skills have failed us again, LORD Megatron," Starscream taunted, following behind the Decepticon leader. "If I were the leader-."

"If you were the leader, the Decepticons would be surely doomed," Megatron snapped. "Besides, I wouldn't fret about this battle. We will just have to bring in... HEAVIER artillery next time."

"Yes, but where would be able to find that?" Starscream growled.

Megatron grinned at him and replied, "We already have found that source."

Yellow optics glared down at the two leaders.

"Meet our newest recruit."

* * *

><p>I did this on purpose. :3<p>

You'll find out in the next chapter who this new character is.


	3. Skullcrusher

Sorry that this chapter is so short. ;w; I didn't know what to write.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: I might have missed something or made a mistake with these, but please just kindly tell me what's missingwrong.**

Pedes: Supporting structure, equivalent to a human foot

Vambrace: Armor covering the wrist to the elbow

Klik: 1 Cybertronian second, about 5 Earth seconds

Megacycle: 1 Cybertronian hour, about 1.25 Earth hours.

Denta: extensions in the mouth, equivalent to the human teeth

* * *

><p>"Normal Talk"<p>

"Replacement of SFX"

*Thoughts*

::Com link::

"Meet our newest recruit."

Large pedes marched up to them with loud clanks. A giant tire was attached to each side of them. An extremely large, red figure stepped out of the shadows, its yellow optics glowing into a glare. Flames were printed on a hood in front of the giant's chestplate. Small plates of a truck were placed on each side of its vambraces. Another pair of large tires clung to pieces of metal. Two horns stuck to each side of his helm, a vent placed in the middle of his helm.

"Skullcrusher." Megatron grinned up at the frowning figure.

"Well, he certainly is... big. But how is HE going to help us defeat the Autobots?" Starscream turned over to Megatron, trying to keep a fearless face.

Megatron smirked back at Starscream, knowing the military leader was trying to keep calm. "When we send him out on his first mission, Skullcrusher will have the Autobots running for their very sparks. He can transform into a monster truck, so it will be easier to track the Autobots down. The best thing about him is that he can lift well over ten times his own weight."

"Lord Megatron," Skullcrusher spoke up, a very deep voice erupting from him. "May I ask where I will stay?"

Megatron turned away from Starscream and up at Skullcrusher. "Yes. We made your very own quarter for you, so you don't break anything important." ::Soundwave.::

::Yes, Lord Megatron?::

::Show Skullcrusher to his quarters.::

::Yes Lord Megatron.:: The communication link turned off with a click. Soundwave came strolling up to the three mechs.

"Skullcrusher. Soundwave will show you to your room," Megatron smirked.

Skullcrusher nodded and stomped off with Soundwave to his quarters.

*Why would Megatron REALLY want the new recruit to live in a quarter? They ARE for the commanders only, after all.* Starscream glared at Skullcrusher as he walked off with Soundwave.

"Don't look so jealous, Starscream. He's not going to be replacing anyone... YET." Megatron smirked at the military commander.

Starscream turned around to Megatron and growled, "The only thing that he'll be replacing is the Autobots. I, on the other hand, will try to replace you."

"Everyone knows how horrible you will lead." Megatron chuckled cruelly at the red, frustrated face of Starscream.

"I would make a better leader than you any day!" he snapped back and turned away, trying to cool himself down.

"Sure you would," Megatron said with complete sarcasm, watching as the military commander stomped off.

"I wouldn't really worry about your Casseticons too much. You said they were tough 'n all." Skullcrusher stared at the long halls, not making optic contact with Soundwave.

"Maybe, but they still did take a beating," a robotic voice replied. "Here you are, Skullcrusher." Soundwave held out an empty servo in front of a door.

Skullcrusher snorted in thanks and loomed over the doorway. He glanced down at Soundwave and narrowed his eyes. Soundwave nodded and padded off. Skullcrusher huffed and turned back to the keypad besides the door. He punched in a few numbers into the small keyboard, his fat digits careful to not poke other buttons. The door slid open.

Skullcrusher squeezed through the doorway and took a look around. The room was a quiet shade of grey. A shelf hung on the right wall. The berth was large with a few pillows placed on it, as well as a blanket.

"Hmph," Skullcrusher snorted and dusted off the blanket and rolled it into a ball. The red mech tossed the blanket under the berth and puffed in approval. Skullcrusher turned away and grabbed two small (small to him) boxes out of subspace. He, as gently as he could, put the boxes down. He crouched down, opened both of the boxes and started to sort out a few things. *Frag. I forgot something.*

Skullcrusher got up and padded away from his quarter. Starscream lurked around the corner, watching the large bot. He slid out of hiding and carefully slipped over to Skullcrusher's quarters. Starcream pulled out a hacking device and plugged it into the keypad. It only took a couple of kliks for the keypad grant access. The door hissed open, revealing a giant room. To a normal-sized Decepticon, the room could've looked like something that two or three bots could live in the room, if not more. Immediately, Starscream rushed into the room, careful to keep quiet.

*Hmm...* Starscream's gaze fell down on the boxes. *What are you hiding in here?* Starscream pulled a servo into a box and rummaged through it.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice snarled at him. Starscream turned around to Skullcrusher. Both of their gazes were narrowed.

"I don't trust you," Starscream stated, snapping back at him.

"I've only been here for less than a megacycle and already I'm suspicious. Brilliant." Skullcrusher crossed his arms and glared down at Starscream. "Why do you not trust me?" the mech huffed.

"Well, only the commanders get their own quarters is one reason," Starscream huffed. "And you are definitely NOT a commander. Just another pawn in our war."

Skullcrusher bared his denta into a snarl at Starscream. "I am not just any pawn, and I hope you know that. Now, I suggest you get out of my quarters." Skullcrusher took a step towards him, dangerously close to Starscream.

Starscream took a step back and hesitated a moment before saying, "What are you hiding?"

"That's none of your business. Keep your secrets to yourself and I'll keep mine. Now you have 10 seconds to get out," Skullcrusher snapped. His massive servos bunched up into a fist.

Starscream hesitated for a moment before slowly padding out of the room. "I'm keeping my optics on you," the jet hissed before turning away. The door hissed shut.

Skullcrusher let out a low growl and turned back to the boxes. *Fraggin' 'Con.* The red mech shuffled through the boxes, making sure everything was there. Once he was done, he let out a satisfied snort, seeing that Starscream hadn't taking anything.

"Hmm?" Skullcrusher caught a glance of a picture. The monster truck picked up the picture as gently as he could. A femme-bot was printed onto the picture. Skullcrusher's optics narrowed at the femme-bot before crunching the picture in his servos. What was left of the picture shattered to the ground. *This is for the greater good.* Skullcrusher gave one last blow to the pieces of the picture, stomping on it.


End file.
